


a sigh of relief

by cosmic strings (electrick)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foreplay, PWP, Post CA:TWS, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrick/pseuds/cosmic%20strings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Steve knows exactly what he’s doing in bed and Sonia thanks the stars and stripes for that. God Bless America. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	a sigh of relief

It’s not that Steve isn’t good in bed. No, that’s not the case at all. But Sonia has a deep, depraved fantasy. Or at least a preference when it comes to porn. Steve was called out on a mission yesterday so Sonia takes this time to relax. She’s on the bed, with her laptop open. She eyes the way they move together, so in sync, so perfectly in tandem with one another. Her hands roam down her torso, slipping under her underwear to stroke the slit. She breathes out heavily, her middle finger pausing at the clit. She circles it, wanting to last as long as the girl on screen.

Steve is on his way back to surprise her, finished with his mission early. It’s late and he was in such a hurry to come back he barely even sat through the routine medical check. He opens the door, settling his shield down at the front of the bookcase. He walks swiftly to the bedroom where he’s positive Sonia is asleep. He pauses when he hears noises from the room. He hears three distinct voices, one he identifies as Sonia but the others aren’t from the same room. It sounds like she’s watching TV.

And then he hears a long moan that he knows doesn’t sound like Sonia.

He bites his lip and he make out her heartbeat which is steadily increasing. He closes his eyes, concentrating on the sounds. He hears her breathing and it’s confirmed. She’s masturbating.

He walks back to where he placed the shield, picking it up and clattering it down. There’s an audible notification that he’s home now. He hears the laptop shut and walks to their room. Knocking on the door, he pauses for her invitation.

“Come in,” she says in a shaking voice.

“Hey,” he says. He’s sure he’s pink in his cheeks and she’s flushed down to her whole body. She’s in a shirt, lying in bed.

“You’re early,” she smiles as he sits down next to her. She places a kiss on his cheek and he can smell her arousal everywhere, surrounding him.

“Yeah, Bucky volunteered for the briefing,” he says as he turns to face her.

“And what were you doing?” he asks with a smirk. The thing about both Steve and Sonia is that they’re both horrible liars.

She’s smiling, but she doesn’t have it in her to say anything so she just shrugs it off.

“Nothing really,” she says, looking away from his eyes.

“Sonia…” he begins in a dropped voice. His fingers roam up her bare leg, inching above her thigh. Sonia inhales deeply and she swears she can feel the sparks from his fingers. They’re cold on her warm skin but she doesn’t care.

“Were you touching yourself?” he murmurs, sliding his hand to her inner thigh. Her eyes jolt open, staring at his blue irises. His gaze is strong, and she feels herself nod in response.

“What else were you doing?” he asks. He finally reaches the band of her panties and starts to stroke the skin around the edge slowly. He’s teasing her and they both know it. She whimpers as she spreads her thighs open for him.

“I asked you something,” he says in a deeper tone. He stops his stroking and looks at her until she answers.

“Watching a video,” she says, still shaking. This isn’t new for either of them, but she loves that Steve is always so unpredictable. Sometimes, he becomes dominant, and they both know that Sonia really loves it. She loves it when he commands her, orders her.

Steve hums in response as he slowly pulls her underwear down from her legs. The material feels foreign on her legs and he removes them ever so slowly. She pulls her legs through the holes as Steve throws them away. He moves along her body, placing his knee on the side of thigh. He places soft kisses on her thigh as he separates her legs.

“Did you touch yourself like this,” he asks as he stokes a finger down between her lips. There’s moisture there and Steve smirks to himself. He can’t wait to play with her. Sonia mumbles a yes and Steve brushes the pads of his fingertips, slowly delving in. He gently pauses over her hooded clit, circling around it.

“And this?” he asks in a gruff voice. Sonia is surprised to feel his warm breath over her; she didn’t even hear or feel him move. He runs his thumb along the sit, settling it atop the swollen nub. He rubs against it as he kisses the moisture between her lips.

She chants yes over and over again as her fingers run through his hair (she’s so glad he got it cut), it’s much easier to hold on to. He licks a long stripe along her wet slit and he uses one hand to spread the labia apart at the top. All he sees is her pink pussy right in front of his face and he swears this is it, this is where he goes to die. She tastes sweet and familiar, with a scent of honey and earth. His nose brushes against the soft hair gathered at the top and the sensation is divine. Steve knows exactly what he’s doing in bed and Sonia thanks the stars and stripes for that. God Bless America.

He catches her clit between his lips, suckling softly and slowly. Steve doesn’t trace the alphabet, no, he clutches it and traces around it with his tongue. She cries his name as he pushes his finger in, slowly delving one knuckle. He pauses his ministrations with his tongue as he crooks his finger inside her, rubbing against the rough skin there as he flattens his tongue against her slit. Her muscles tighten and clench around his finger and he feels her pulsate around him, but more so, he hears her come apart. He hears her soft moans, her staggered breathing and most of all, her pulsing heart.

She comes apart on her bed, and her skin is painted with a high he’s proud to give her. He inches his way up her body and kisses her softly on her lips.

“Don’t start without me, next time,” he winks at her as he lays down next to her.


End file.
